Mini stories
by MidnightHime
Summary: This is a set of mini stories involving the characters of Naruto and their children :) I hope you guys like it, I'm still writing more mini stories that i will be posting soon, so please follow and enjoy :D ja ne minna-san!
1. Rules

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Rules**

"Hinata! So you're going to marry Naruto soon, right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah." said Hinata a little confused.

"As the sensei of his team, we need to establish some rules for you." stated Kakashi.

"Rules..?" said Hinata while tilting her head a bit to the side.

"Rule 1!" stated Sakura.

"Never leave his side, be by his side through thick and thin, because he's been alone the longest." said Sai.

"Rule 2!" stated Sakura.

"Make him happy, that's what makes Naruto, our Naruto... although he's a idiot..." said Sasuke.

"Rule 3!" stated Sai, Sasuke, &amp; Kakashi.

"Love him with all your heart, Naruto may be a bit dense but love is something he's been needing all this time, and it's something we, Team 7, cannot give. We are Naruto's family, but now you're his family too." said Sakur with a smile.

"Now as Hokage, i'm giving you a mission, will you accept?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes." stated Hinata.

"Your mission... is to be with Naruto for the rest of your life, Mrs. Uzumaki, do you accept?" stated Kakashi.

"Y…..Y…Ye….Yes, Hokage-sama." said Hinata blushing a lot.


	2. How to stop the baby from crying

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**How to stop the baby from crying**

Bolt was crying.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" said Sakura little worried.

"Bolt's been crying all day and I don't know why." said Hinata looking between her friend and her crying son.

"We fed him and changed his diapers, but he still won't stop crying." said Naruto scratching the back of your head"

"Hm, sometimes, a baby doesn't like to stay in one place, they get uneasy and a bit flighty." said Sakura looking at her friends.

"We just take a walk around, that's what we do with Sarada." said Sasuke.

"What's with all the noise?" said Kakashi walking in.

"Bolt's just upset about something, can you go watch him for a moment? Me and Hinata are going to get his stroller and things." said Naruto looking at his former sensei.

"Sure." said Kakashi looking at little Bolt crying.

"I'm just going to go back to the kitchen to prepare dinner." said Sakura.

"Do you need any help?" said Sasuke trying to get away from the noise of his nephew.

"If you want to, but someone needs to watch Sarada." said Sakura looking intrigued by her husband actions.

"Kakashi!?" said Sasuke looking at the former sensei of team 7 .

"Go on." said Kakashi smiling at his former student.

... in the living room with Kakashi and the two kids ...

Sarada stares at Bolt who is still crying like there is no tomorrow.

Bolt is looking between Sarada and Kakashi still crying, his eyes out.

"I'll just do something with you two that will piss off your parents." said Kakashi grinning like a maniac under his mask.

... back in the living room with the Uzumaki family, the Uchiha family and Kakashi ...

"KAKASHI! WHAT DID YOU DO!?..." said Naruto screaming like a madman at his former sensei.

Kakashi stares at Naruto and smirks under is mask.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SHOW THEM YOUR FACE BEFORE US." said Naruto screaming like there's no tomorrow.

Bolt begins crying again because of his father screams.

"Naruto-kun, Bolt…" said Hinata while holding her crying son, trying to calm him down.

"NO. SENSEI, REMOVE YOUR MASK NOW! THAT'S NOT FAIR." sad Naruto screaming to his former sensei.

"Now Hinata has two crying babies to calm down…" sad Sakura facepalming at her friend's child like behavior.

Sasuke is staring at his daughter Sarada, Sakura sees her husband staring at their daughter.

"Sasuke-kun DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT SARADA'S MEMORIES WITH YOUR SHARINGAN!" said Sakura a little irritated with your husband.

"I'm going to see that face one way or another." said Sasuke mumbling under his breath.


	3. Post-baby belly

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Post-baby belly**

"What are you wearing?" Sasuke asked his wife like she had grown a second head.

"Hm? This? I thought I try wearing heels since you're so tall..." said Sakura but she was cut off by her husband.

"No, that." said Sasuke pointing at Sakura's stomach.

"Oh, I got rid of my baby belly from the pregnancy with Sarada." said Sakura blushing a lot.

"Yes, I can see that." stated Sasuke.

"So what's the problem?" asked Sakura confused.

"It's cold tonight." said Sasuke taking off his cloak and putting it over Sakura.

"It's actually kind of warm outside…." stated Sakura confused by her husband's actions.

….. with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke …..

"Sakura's new outfit is very nice." said Kakashi.

... Sasuke didn't said nothing to his former sensei.

"I'm sure you agree with me Sasuke." said Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"Sakura-chan looks…." said Naruto but he was cut off by Sasuke punching him in the face.

"I didn't even finish my sentence..." said Naruto while rubbing his cheek.

"If you're worried about it being too revealing, you can just tell her." said Kakashi to his former student.

"OR... you can get her to wear something else." stated Naruto.

"Her whole closet is full of nothing but stomach-baring outfits now. To show off her post-pregnant body." Sasuke mutters under his breath.

"Why don't you just get her pregnant again?" said Naruto out of the blue.

"Naruto, a baby should come from love and not from trying to make your wife stop wearing midriff-baring clothes that attract the lecherous gazes of hot-blooded young men." stated Kakashi.

"Yes, Naruto. That's a stupid idea." said Sasuke.

….. back at the Uchiha compound with Sakura and Sasuke …..

"So, Sakura..." said Sasuke to his lovely wife.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura to her husband with a smile.

"Don't you think Sarada is ready to be a big sister now!?" said Sasuke like it was the most natural thing in the world.


	4. Mothers are strong

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Mothers are strong**

"A lot of people talk about the things mama has done in her childhood." said Sarada.

"What were they all about?" said Sasuke.

"How mama was the first to complete that written test." said Sarada looking at her father.

"She was the smartest in our class." said Sasuke looking back at his dawgther.

"How people talk about her medical prowess surpassing the Fifth Hokage." said Sarada.

"She saved a lot of people in the war, including me, the Sixth, and Seventh Hokage." said Sasuke.

"There was also stories of her defeating a lot of powerful people like countering Sasori of the Red Sand's poison, and punching that Rabbit Goddess Kaguya, the creator of chakra." said Sarada.

"Well Sarada, mothers are strong." said Sasuke.

"But your strong too papa." said Sarada tilting her head a bit to the side.

"Not as strong as your mama, she waited so many years for me to come home." said Sasuke. If with stop and examine the last Uchiha eyes we can see they are filled with pride of his wife although he not man to admit easily out loud.

"Papa, what about you? What are the things you done?" said Sarada.

"Falling in love with your mama." said Sasuke and let a little smile to appear on his face.


	5. Tales of Sakura

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Tales of Sakura**

"…and so he left with Uncle Naruto, holding his old headband promising he would return." said Sakura, who was telling Sarada one of Naruto and Sasuke's stories.

... Sarada said nothing to her mother.

"What's wrong Sarada?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing mama, but why do you always tell me stories about what Uncle Naruto or papa has done, what did you do?" said Sarada.

"Mhmmm... well I don't think there was anything I did that was memorable, all I do is heal people." said Sakura.

….. with Naruto and Sarada …..

"Your mama said that? Sarada, there was a lot of cool things your mama did, you know one time she fought against 100 puppets from the most skilled poison user." stated Naruto.

….. with Sai and Sarada …..

"Sakura's a lot more than that, when i first met her we didn't get along, one time I wasn't careful with my mouth and she fooled me with her smile, she punched me across the field." said Sai.

….. with Ino and Sarada …..

"Are you kidding me? Sarada when we were in the war, she punched a new canyon on the floor, it scared the living daylights out of your Uncle Naruto but your papa was really impressed." stated Ino.

…..with Hinata and Sarada …..

"Your mama helped me with your Uncle Naruto when I made him a scarf for the Rinne Festival, she told me to be confident, I'm forever grateful to her." said Hinata.

….. with Kiba and Sarada …..

"ahahahahah! That Sakura...hey did you know she tricked her team and put all of them to sleep!?" said Kiba.

….. with Karin and Sarada …..

"Your papa was the craziest guy I ever met, he almost killed me but when I met your mama she saved me, when I saw her face I knew her love for your papa was greater than mine." stated Karin.

….. with Gaara and Sarada …..

"You know, your mother protected your father when I first fought them." stated Gaara.

….. with Temari and Sarada …..

"Sakura saved my brother's ass, he was poisoned and no one could find a cure because it was new, but she found one in less than an hour." stated Temari.

….. with Tsunade and Sarada …..

"Your mama…did you know she mastered all my techniques in 3 years!? And it took me a lifetime to master them." stated Tsunade with a smile, she was very proud of the apprentice.

….. with Shikamaru and Sarada …..

"Your mother is pretty good at genjutsu, it can rival your father's even with his sharingan on." said Shikamaru.

….. with Kakashi and Sarada …..

"Sakura was able to punch down Kaguya, and she was the creator of chakra, you know that!?" stated Kakashi.

….. with Sasuke and Sarada …..

"When you were born Sarada, mama held you like this… and you know what the greatest thing she ever did!?... greatest thing she ever did was giving birth to you and giving me another person to love in my life." stated Sasuke to his daughter with one of his rare smiles.


	6. You can't have them!

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**You can't have them!**

"Naruto, are your kids here today? Himawari wanted to see the puppies." asked Kiba.

"I'll go check with Hinata." said Naruto.

"Bolt and Himawari aren't here because they weren't present in class." said Shino was he arrived.

"Huh?" said confused Kiba.

"Hinata, where are the kids today?" Naruto asked his wife.

"Kakashi-sensei took them out, why?" said Hinata.

"Kiba and Shino wanted to go see them today." said Naruto.

….. with Sasuke and Sakura …..

"Sakura, let's go have a play date with the kids!" said Ino.

"Kakashi took Sarada." stated Sasuke.

"What? But doesn't he always take her somewhere? Bolt and Himawari too." said Ino.

"Yooo! Sasuke, is your kid around? Karin and Juugo are here to visit." said Suigetsu as he walked in to the house.

"Listen here, water boy, I asked first and Sarada isn't here. Kakashi took her!" stated Ino.

"What? But we came all the way from Kirigakure. What's the old man doing with them?" said Karin as she entered the house with quiet Juugo right behind her.

"I honestly don't know, but Sarada says she has fun." said Sakura.

….. with the kids and Kakashi …..

"Kakashi-sensei, seriously let us have the kids for one day." stated Ino.

"Just because they are your student's kids doesn't mean you have a special priority." said Kiba.

"Oh, hi Uncle Kiba!" said Himawari smiling and running to her uncle.

"Himawari, c'mon there are newborn puppies in the house!" said Kiba smiling back at his little niece.

"Really?" asked Himawari.

Kakashi summons Pakkun and call Himawari. "Look Himawari, it's a dog too, and he can talk." said to his granddaughter.

"Woahhh!" said Himawari runnig to Pakkun and Kakashi.

"Sarada! Don't you want to hear more amazing stories about your mama?" asked Ino to her niece.

"More childhood stories?" asked Sarada looking at her Aunt Ino.

"I can tell you stories of your mama AND papa in the legendary Team 7." said Kakashi looking at Sarada.

"God damn it old man, stop 1-uping us, and let us play with them!" stated Ino.

"NO! You can't have them." said Kakashi not wanting to let anyone spend time with his grandchildren.


	7. Picking up the family traits

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Picking up the family traits**

"Bolt is a lot like Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Dattebasa was his saying right? It's not so far from Naruto's dattebayo. They really are father and son. Loud, annoying... hahaha!" said Sakura giggling.

"Sakura-chan that hurts!" said Naruto with a pout.

"You know I mean well." said Sakura smiling at her friend's child like attitude.

"Well Sarada, she's like a female version of Sasuke, just minus the being a jerk." said Naruto.

"She does have Sakura's personality, even her saying, Shannaro." said Hinata looking at her husband.

"So how about your daughter, who is she more like?" said Sasuke looking back at Naruto and Naruto's wife.

Bang... a loud noise came from the outside where the kids wore all together and the parents look at their kids.

"Ouch! Himawari, be careful with your taijutsu." said Bolt.

"That hit would have actually hurt you bad." said Sarada looking at Bolt.

"Take it easy okay? You know I can't go loosen up just because you're a girl." said Bolt to his sister.

"Sorry big brother, but you're making excuses to how you almost lost." said Himawari to her brother.

"N-no!I was definitely going to win!" said Bolt a bit embarrased and with a pout.

"You cannot change your destiny big brother." said Himawari.

'When did she turn serious?' Sarada thought to herself.

…. back with the parents ….

The parents that are sitting at the table and look at each other.

"Neji." said Hinata without hesitation.

"Definitely Neji." stated Sakura.

"Yeah, totally like that Hyuga." Sasuke double stated what is wife said.

"Did Neji possessed her or something!?" Naruto wondered to himself out loud.


	8. Dressing hazards

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Dressing hazards**

"Have you all got the clothes you want?" said Hinata.

"Yeah, mom." shows his mother a black jacket and smiles.

"You've been around Uncle Sasuke a bit too much" giggles and turns her attention to her daughter "Himawari what about you?" said Hinata smiling at her little girl.

"Look mommy, flower designs!" said Himawari with a big sunny smile.

"That looks nice" smile back at her daughter and turned her attention to her husband "Naruto-kun what about you?" said Hinata to the love of her life.

"Another orange jacket!" said Naruto smiling at his lovely wife.

….. with the Nara family …..

"We need to buy new clothes." said Temari looking at her husband.

"It's okay mom, i can re-wear dad's old clothes" said Shikadai to is mother.

"Problem solved." said Shikamaru to his wife, thinking that if they had to go and buy new clothes Shikadai it would be too troublesome.

….. with the Yamanaka family …..

"Dad, didn't you wear something like this when you were younger?" said Inojin.

"Yeah, and your mother wore one too." said Sai to his son.

"Mother can I…" said Inojin looking at his mother.

"NO!" said Ino. She would not let her son use her old clothes that would be, ... in the words of her teammate Shikamaru, too troublesome.

….. with Uchiha family …..

"Papa?" said Sarada looking at her father.

"Yes?" said Sasuke looking at his little girl.

"Why did you wore a skirt with a purple ribbon?" said Sarada.

"...that was to hold my kusanagi." said Sasuke to his daughter.

"Papa." said Sarada looking at her father.

"Yes?" said Sasuke.

"Why do you dress up like batman?" said Sarada with a serious look.

Watching the scene between her daughter and her husband unfold and laughing in the distance was Sakura.


	9. She filled his lonely existence

_**\- Note -**_

_**Just living a quick note here. I want to say thanks to Matthew Uchiha for being the first to review, my very first woke :) thanks a lot for your supporting review and I wish it was animated too, but there is not much that we can do about that. The best that we can do is to write or draw our ideas :)  
I want to say thanks to MrGoodyTwoShoes. Thanks a lot for your constructive review, it helped me rethink the "Mini Stories" writing style and change it for a better writing style XD at least I hope so :)  
I want to say sorry to Zigmas, but **_**_I thought I should put Himawari with some features like Neji XD but it doesn't mean she's a mini-neji XD she is just a mini-hinata with some of Neji's features... :)_**

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**She filled his lonely existence**

"Papa." said Sarada.

"Hm?" Sasuke replied to his daughter.

"How did you fall in love with mama? I always here her version of how she fell for you or a third person view from Uncle Naruto." asked Sarada a little intrigued.

"In my clan, no others valued love as much as we do." stated Sasuke.

"I heard about that from Uncle Naruto, when they lose that love, the curse of hatred is born." Said Sarada to her father.

"Your mama took care of me a lot, there were times I wanted to thank her, but I'm not good in expressing things. One time, during the Chunin Exams, she was hurt because she's been watching over me, and Naruto." said Sasuke remembering everything that happened during the Chunin Exams.

"Wasn't Auntie Hinata watching over him?" asked Sarada looking a bit confused.

"He was completely unaware of her feelings. Your mama helped him notice her." Said Sasuke.

"Mama's a wonderful person..." said Sarada while smiling that is a rare thing considering that she's an Uchiha.

"She is, when I woke up and saw her hurt and bruised, I was furious, I almost killed the people who hurt her, but she hugged me and my anger subsided. She always did take care of me..." said Sasuke.

"Is that how you fell in love with mama?" asked Sarada.

"No, that's when I started to notice things about her, when we're alone, she always smiled, but then I noticed they stopped, I caused her pain." said Sasuke with a sad look in his eyes.

"Uncle Naruto said something about "when I see you doing these things, it just hurt."" said Sarada.

"I caused her a lifetime of pain, and I wanted it to stop so I just shut it off, but I only increased her suffering. No matter how much I pushed her away, she always stood by me, waiting. Sarada, as an Uchiha you never succumb to hatred." said Sasuke looking at his daughter.

"I won't papa, I want you and mama to be happy!" said Sarada looking back at her father with a shy little smile.

"...I fell in love with your mama because she took the clan's challenge of our curse and filled that hatred I had for so long, into love. Her love filled in my lonely existence." stated Sasuke.

"But papa, you aren't alone anymore you have me too!" said Sarada.

"Aa, I love you too." stated Sasuke.

"Now if only I can get you to say that to me." said Sakura with a smile while leaning at the door frame.

"Mama!" said Sarada.

"How long were you staying there?" asked Sasuke.

"From the very day I met you, of course." said Sakura with the biggest smile she could give to her husband.


	10. Switching Catchphrases

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Switching Catchphrases**

In the training field of team seven, Kakashi was standing there listening to his ex-students and thinking.

"Naruto you totally ruined Sarada's surprise…Shannaro!" said Sakura with a mad tone because Naruto just had ruined Sarada's birthday surprise.

"How was I supposed to know she was there-ttbayo." said Naruto in his defense.

"You Usuratonkachi." Sighed and said Sasuke to his best friend

"Hey I said I'm sorry-ttebayo!" said Naruto.

Kakashi was looking at his ex-students and with a weird look on his face.

"Something up? You have a weird look on your face." said Sai pointing the obvious.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura." Call Kakashi.

"Yes?" said all 3 as they look to their ex-teacher.

"Would any of you survive if you switched catchphrases for a day?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, I so can do that. I'll take Sasuke's." said Naruto.

"Oh, ok so I guess that leaves Sasuke-kun with mines and I have Naruto's." said Sakura.

"Good, because Naruto's catchphrase is stupid." said Sasuke with a bit relived.

"IS NOT!" said Naruto.

… in a restaurant with Naruto …

"Here's your order." said the waiter as he put down Naruto's order.

"Thank you, Usuratonkachi." said Naruto.

"EXCUSE ME?" said the waiter offended and mad at Naruto.

"no….wait…. I…" said Naruto as the waither walked away.

… with Sakura and Hinata …

Hinata was laughing her head off.

"Stop laughing-ttyebayo." said Sakura embarrassed.

"You sound a lot cuter when you say that instead of Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she giggle at her friend's embarrassment.

"Ugh, how does Naruto live with this-ttebayo?" said Sakura covering her face with her hand, even more embarrassed by Hinata's complement.

… in the training field with Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai …

Sasuke was quiet looking at the sky.

"So Sasuke, how's the little wager we're doing!?" asked Kakashi with a smirked in his face.

Sasuke smirked and punched Kakashi on his face "Shannaro!" Sasuke said his wife's catchphrase.

Kakashi was K.O. by Sasuke's punch.

"Wow... This is a lot refreshing, no wonder Sakura likes saying It." said Sasuke.

"I don't think the punch was necessary." said Sai.

"It's my wife. She's your teammate, when is there not a day when she doesn't collide her fists to yours or Naruto's face?" said Sasuke.

"Maybe when you're in bed, with her?" said Sai.

"... What." said Sasuke a bit embarrassed.

"I read in a book women act differently around their loved ones, am I correct?" said Sai.


	11. Father-daughter time

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Father-daughter time**

"Papa, can you be still for a moment?" asked Sarada.

"Sure, why?" said Sasuke.

Sarada come and sits in the couch next to her father, and clips Sasuke's hair to the side.

"Your hair is always in the way don't you get irritated?" said Sarada.

"A bit but it's to hide my Rinnegan." said Sasuke.

"So? It's a cool eye papa, you should take pride in it." said Sarada with one of her rare smiles.

Sasuke sighed and said "I killed a lot of people with it."

"How can people look at you if we can only see one side of you? And I'm not talking about the looks, papa. You should show yourself papa, let people know who you really are." said Sarada.

"You know, you really are your mama's daughter." said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"I'm like mama!?" said Sarada as she tilted her head.

"You know before she hated how she looked, people made fun of her appearance, especially of her forehead, until Aunt Ino gave her a ribbon to show off her looks." said Sasuke.

"But mama is pretty, I hear a lot of people say that." said Sarada a bit confused.

"She is, and I love her forehead" said Sasuke with a smile. "... Now what about these people that are calling mama pretty?" asked cracking his knuckles.


	12. Meeting Kurama

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Meeting Kurama**

"I'd like you to meet someone that's been with me since I was born." said Naruto.

"Why am I out here?" asked Kurama.

"Hey, hey, I just wanted to introduce you to the new generation." said Naruto with his sunny smile.

"So which of these brats are my next container then?" asked Kurama.

"That's not for a long time so we have nothing to worry about." said Naruto.

"So this was the monster that wrecked the village years ago..." said Bolt.

"Eh! You did your history well brat! I am Kurama, the strongest of all tailed beast and…" said Kurama.

"A cute fluffy fox!" said Himawari giggling.

"…a cute fluffy fox…WHAT!?" said Kurama.

….. with the Uzumaki in another day …..

Himawari is crying non-stop.

"I tried everything but she won't stop crying." said Hinata.

"Mom did you try feeding her? Babies have fits if they starve." said Bolt.

"Bolt, your mother tried." said Naruto.

"Can you shut up her up crying, I can't sleep." said Kurama a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry buddy! Hey… I have an idea." stated Naruto.

"What?" said Kurama.

"Kurama, give me your tail." said Naruto.

"Why..?" asked Kurama.

"Just give me your tail. Hinata, give me Himawari." said Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing…" said Hinata.

Naruto places Himawari on Kurama's tail. She snuggles to his tail and stops crying.

"See, I guess she was sleepy." Said Naruto

"...I am not a baby sitter." said an upset Kurama.

"You're not, but you can always be an uncle! You're a part of this family too!" said Naruto with a sunny smile to his buddy.


	13. Marry that girl

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Marry that girl**

Shikamaru and Sasuke have a gloomy vibe around them.

"Asking a girl's hand in marriage is troublesome right!?" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah." stated Sasuke.

"When I asked for Temari's hand in marriage, Gaara said to me 'if you hurt my big sister, I will escort you to Shukaku's coffin burial.' " said Shikamaru.

"I actually got an Okay of Sakura's parents but then the Fifth, she threatened to have Katsuyu crush me if Sakura shed a tear was shed because of me." said Sasuke.

"Kankuro also came in and threatened me with poison, then he said he'll have the village go after my head." said Shikamaru.

"Tsunade said I won't ever be treated for injuries at the hospital ever again, and that I'd face Naruto's talk no jutsu." stated Sasuke.

Both of them sighed deeply. Sai walks in and sits with them and ordered a drink.

"Asking a girl's hand in marriage is hard." stated Sai.

"I know, right!?" said Shikamaru &amp; Sasuke.

"That's because you threatened to strangle me with your Shadow Strangle Jutsu." said Sai glaring at Shikamaru.

" And don't forget Choji's Human Boulder." stated Shikamaru. And Sasuke looked at them.

"If only it was as easy as Naruto's." all of them said and sighed.

"Wait… I remember you also threatened me, replacement." stated Sasuke.

Shikamaru gave Sai a weird look, he wasn't expecting that from Sai.

"Ah, Sakura's a dear friend of mines, you hurt her i won't hesitate to seal that pretty boy face of yours in my paintings." stated Sai.

"Don't forget Ino, she might torture your ass." stated Shikamaru.

"More or less, we're all being threatened if we hurt our wife to be." stated Sasuke.

"Wonder how Naruto got Hiashi's approval?" said Sai.

"Well he's a hero, it's not that hard to get any approval if everyone loves you." stated Shikamaru.

"I guess." said Sai.

Choji walks in and sit at the bar with the guys

"Asking a girl to marry you is hard." said Choji.

"Join the club." said Sasuke raising your glass.

"The Raikage and Killer Bee threatened to lariat me, Darui said he'd use his black panther on me and Omoi wants to tear me to shreds if Karui is upset." said Choji while ordering a drink.

All of them looked at Choji and sweatdrop.

"Choji got the worst, I should know. I went through those attacks." said Sasuke as drank his sake.


	14. Like their Fathers

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Like their Fathers**

"Sarada, want to go take a walk with me?" Sasuke asked his daughter.

"Hm?" said Sarada.

"Is that a yes or no?" asked Sasuke.

"hmmm..."

Sasuke look at his daughter and thinks 'how did Sakura handle this when we were little?'.

"Sasuke-kun, she means yes." Sakura said with a smile.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked his wife with an intrigued look on his face.

"It doesn't take one to know one." said Sakura with a smirk.

"Uh-huh! Geez papa, Uchihas have their own vocabulary, right?" asked Sarada.

"That's right, when we were little papa always tells me, "Hn" or "ah" as a reply." Said Sakura as she giggled.

… with the Uzumaki family …

"Bolt, let's go…" said Naruto but was cut off as Bolt runs out of the house.

"ALRIGHT!" Bolt screams exited.

"I didn't finish my sentence." said Naruto to his wife.

"Buts that's how you were when we were little." stated Hinata with a smile.

"Huh?" Naruto said with an intrigued look on his face.

"Before, I always wanted to tell you how I felt, but he ran away before I could say anything." stated Hinata.

"Was I really like that?" asked Naruto.

"You always were jumping on to the next thing." Said Hinata with a smile.

"Come on dad! I won't get another opportunity like this, you're going to do your Hokage duties tomorrow-ttebasa!" stated Bolt.


	15. Affections of somesort

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Affections of somesort's**

….. with Naruto and Hinata …..

"Love you." said Naruto to his wife with a smile as he hugged her.

"Love you too Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she smiled and hugged back her husband.

….. with Sasuke and Sakura …..

"I love you!" said Sakura as she watched her husband get ready to leave for a mission.

"I know." said Sasuke as he turned back with a smile and poked his wife's forehead.

Sakura giggled and kissed her husband on the lips and Sasuke smirked against his wife's lips and kissed her back.

….. with Shikamaru and Temari …..

"Well?" said Temari as she look at her husband.

"Well what?" said Shikamaru lazily.

"Aren't you going to say something?" said Temari as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Troublesome woman." said Shikamaru with a smirk as he got up from the couch and went to his wife and kissed her.


	16. Happy birthday

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Happy birthday**

"Mom, have you seen dad?" asked Bolt.

"He's probably visiting someone." said Hinata smiling to her son.

"But shouldn't he be at his office like always?" said Bolt.

"The person he's visiting is his hero." said Hinata.

"Do you know where he might be then?" said Bolt.

"You're going to have to ask Team 7." said Hinata patting her son's head.

… with Sakura and Bolt …

"Aunt Sakura, who's this hero my dad is visiting?" asked Bolt.

"Well Bolt, a long time ago, that man faced Kurama." said Sakura.

"No way! He must be super strong-ttebasa!" said Bolt.

"If you want to hear more stories about him, visit old Kakashi." said Sakura patting her nephew head and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Okay!" said Bolt with a smile.

… with Kakashi and Bolt …

"Grandpa Kakashi, I heard dad's hero face Kurama…is that true?" asked Bolt.

"Of course, I would know a lot about him, he's my sensei after all." said Kakashi.

"Wowww! What kind of things did he do?" said Bolt with a sunny smile.

"He was called the Yellow Flash, one blink and you can be sent to death in one moment, but when he's not fighting he was a wonderful father." said Kakashi.

"GAAHHH!" said Bolt.

"Hm?" asked Kakashi.

"I forgot to ask where can i find my dad and this cool hero?" asked Bolt.

"Go and Ask Uncle Sasuke, he knows were your father is at." said Kakashi with a smile behind is mask.

… with Sasuke and Bolt …

"Uncle Sasuke! Do you know where I can find my dad?" asked Bolt.

"He should be at the cemetery." said Sasuke.

"Cemetery!? But wasn't dad visiting this cool hero?" asked Bolt tilting his head.

"That hero you speak of, is your grandfather, the Fourth Hokage." said Sasuke.

"...my grandpa?" asked Bolt.

"Your father visits him every year, do you want to know why?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, why?" asked Bolt.

"It's his birthday today, you should come by and greet him, it would make him and your father happy." Said Sasuke.

… at the Cemetery with Naruto and Bolt …

"….Dad did you know!? Bolt's a lot like me… well you know a lot like mom, I'm sure you two would love to see him. Himawari is starting to walk…. being a parent is really hard-ttebayo, I'm not really use to it, but I'm trying. I'm going to be the most badass father there is…and…. oh yeah a few months ago I was called to be the 7th Hokage. I'm so close to achieving those dreams everyone entrusted me with, it's a long way but I have Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura-chan there to help Me." said Naruto.

"Dad!?" asked Bolt.

"Oh hey Bolt! Here to visit your old man?" Naruto asked his son.

"Yeah!" said Bolt.

"Hey, dad... looks like we got a visitor here, and he wants to say Happy Birthday too." said Naruto with a sunny smile.


	17. Confusing Names

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Confusing Names**

"Why did you give your daughter the name Sarada?" asked Naruto.

"I told you we we're making a salad when that happened! We…" said Sakura but she was cut off by Naruto yelling.

"NO! STOP! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT PART." said Naruto.

"That's like saying, why did your parents named you after a ramen topping?" said Sasuke.

"Hey, they got my name off a book pervy-sage wrote okay?" said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And those novels later on gave birth to a smut series…" said Kakashi but he was cut off by Naruto.

"I bet your name means scarecrow because your face scares kids!" said Naruto.

"No need to send jabs to me like that. And Naruto….Bolt!? What were you thinking?" asked Kakashi.

"I was honoring Neji!" said Naruto.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Said Kakashi.

"The way were talking about our names is confusing me!" stated Naruto.

"Well, there's also Himawari which is a flower…." said Kakashi when he was cut off by Sakura.

"You got a problem with people named after flowers, Sensei?" said Sakura as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you insulting my wife?" said Sasuke as he stepped in front of his wife and glaring at his former teacher.

"Are you making fun of my little girl?" said Naruto as he glaring at his former sensei.

Kakashi sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"This conversation was a bad idea..." said Kakashi as he disappeared out of there.


	18. Sasuke panics

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Sasuke panics**

Sakura was sitting on the couch when she began to feel pain.

"Ouch!…Sasuke! That was a contraction." said Sakura as she look at her husband that was just now entering the living room.

"What!?" asked Sasuke looking at his wife nervously.

"The baby's on its way!" said Sakura.

"oh!... OH!... OHHHH!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura got up from the couch and went to the hallway looking at her husband as he states to panic.

"QUICK, WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL. GET YOUR COAT, NO I'LL GET IT. GET YOUR BAG, NO I'll GET YOUR BAG." said Sasuke as he went running up the stairs to their bedroom, to get the stuff that was prepared to take to the hospital when his wife went into labor.

"Calm down Sasuke, we still have a while." said Sakura as was staring now at her husband that was in front of her with all her bags and helping her put on her coat.

"LET'S GO." said Sasuke as he rushes out the door with all the bags.

Sakura just stood there watching him as he rushes out of the house and then rushes back in and picks Sakura up bridal style.

"How did you almost forget us!?" said Sakura looking at her husband.

"LET'S GO!" said Sasuke as he rushes out the door again with Sakura in his arms and the bags on his back.


	19. 4 is a crowd

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**4 is a crowd**

….. in the street with the Uchiha family …..

"Sarada, what do you want to eat?" asked Sakura, looking down at her daughter, that in the middle of her and her husband, holding her right hand and her husband's left hand.

"Can we try that new dango shop across the street?" asked Sarada looking up to her parents.

"Yeah, it can save us the trouble of walking across town to the main streets." said Sasuke.

"I was thinking we can do Ichirakus." Said Naruto appearing out of nowhere.

"Naruto!?... Uhhhh, this is a family outing." said Sakura looking at her friend.

"Yeah, team 7 can use the family bonding." said Naruto putting his hands behind his head.

"As in the Uchiha family bonding." stated Sasuke.

"You forgot to add Sarada." said Naruto.

"...Mama!?" said Sarada looking confused at her mother.

"Naruto, we mean just the three of us." Said Sakura looking at friend as she patted her daughter head.

"But who's going to take care of Sarada?" asked Naruto crossing his arms over his chest.

"Naruto just go eat with Hinata." said Sasuke sighing at his best friend behavior.

"But…" said Naruto but was cut off by Sarada.

"Uncle Naruto, you're annoying." said Sarada.

"You pick up after your father you know that?" stated Naruto.

"Shannaro!" said Sarada kicking her uncle in the shin.

"And your mother." stated Naruto as he prepared to run way from them.

"N-A-R-U-T-O!" stated The Uchihas.


	20. It's a rainy day

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**It's a rainy day**

….. In the Uchiha house …..

Sarada was sitting by the window looking at the sky and a sign escape her lips.

"Sarada is something the matter?" asked Sasuke look up from his scroll to his daughter.

"It's nothing..." Sarada answered without look at her father.

"If you're bored, we can play together?" Sasuke offered.

Sarada looked at her father for a moment and then retuned her gaze to the sky again "...Sorry but no offence Papa, you are just not that fun to play with..."

Sasuke crack the pen that he was holding and glared at the scroll.

"When is Mama coming home?" asked Sarada.

Sasuke still recovering from her refusal answered "I think she will be home in an hour."

"It was sunny in the morning when Mama went to work. But now it raining and doesn't look like it will stop." Sarada said as she look at the dark sky.

Sasuke didn't said anything, he was still trying to process the fact that his little girl had said that he was no fun to play with. When he finally manage to process that information e said "...Plus Sakura doesn't have an umbrella."

"Have Mama ever been sick before?" asked Sarada as she turned to look at her father.

"Yeah and every time I look after her. It always seems like she in a lot of pain. It hurts to see her like that..." answered Sasuke with a small frown in his face.

"I don't want Mama to get sick!" said Sarada with a worry expression on her face.

The two look at each other and quickly got up to get their umbrellas and left house.

….. In the Hospital …..

"Phew... Finally done with the surgery." exclaimed Sakura as she stretch her arms above her head.

"Doctor Uchiha, we can take care of the rest." The nurse said.

"Oh Okay, then I will see you guys tomorrow." Said Sakura with a tired smile on her face.

After changing her clothes and she was getting ready to walk out of the hospital but stopped.

"… It raining." Sakura exclaimed with a tired sigh.

"Mama!" Sarada call as she run to her mother.

"Sarada!? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as her daughter reached her side.

"You didn't have an umbrella and we didn't want you to get sick." Sarada said almost looking like she was going to cry.

"Aw, Sarada sweetheart I don't get sick that easy. You and Sasuke-kun worry too much." Sakura said as she picked up her daughter in her arms and hugged her.

"That what happens when you marry and have a family with an Uchiha..." said Sasuke with a smile.

"That right!" said Sarada with a smile leaping from her mother arms to the ground.

"Okay, I already knew that!... where my umbrella?" Sakura said with a tired smile.

"You are going to share with Papa. Let's go home." Said Sarada as she walk ahead of them and Sakura got under Sasuke umbrella.*

"It nice to see you get worry about me for the little things. Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura as she lean on her husband for support. Sasuke pull the umbrella to cover their faces so Sarada couldn't see.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura a bit confused at her husband's actions. And Sasuke starts kissing her in the rain.

"Hey! Papa what are you doing with the umbrella. Mama is going to get sick!" exclaimed Sarada as she looked back at her parents.


	21. Sakura Hair

_**\- Note -**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san.**_

_**\- END of the Note -**_

**Sakura Hair**

….. In the Uchiha house …..

"Mama, can I ask you a question?" aked Sarada.

"Sure sweetheart." said Sakura.

"Why is your hair pink?" asked Sarada looking carefully at her mother.

"I was born like this." Said Sakura.

"That not much of an answer…" said Sarada with a little pout on her lips.

"Ha ha ha… I ask my parents, your grandparents about that when I was your age too." Said Sakura with a smile.

"What did they say?" asked Sarada.

"Well it a very old story like over 400 years old." Said Sakura.

"I want to hear it!" said Sarada as her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Ok, your grandfather side of the family is where I got my pink hair and an old story that connect to that." Said Sakura as she petted the sit next to her. Sarada sit down next to her mother listening closely to the story.

"Our ancestor was a Traveler who have seen the world. He saw the world with an open mind and a kind heart. He saw that beauty in even the most sadness of places. He gave words of wisdom and encouragement but if that wasn't enough he would take action. He would help build up homes that have fallen and find important items that belong to the dearly departed and give them to their living family and friends to help them move on even if it only a little it was still a right step to recovery. He never gave them his first name but he did tell them his last." Said Sakura.

"What is his first name?" asked Sarada.

"It was Kei (恵)" said Sakura.

"That means…" said Sarada.

"Yes, that means blessing. Since his parents had trouble conceiving him. When they were 23 the mother felt unwell and couldn't eat many different types of food at the time realizing she was pregnant it was consider a blessing for them so they name their new born son Kei." Said Sakura.

"Amazing." Said Sarada with wide eyes.

"During Kei travels, he actually got lost in a big forest and that was the greatest thing that ever happened to him." Said Sakura.

"What happened to him!?" asked Sarada as she tilted her head to the side.

"He met her of course. There was a lake with a waterfall think that he might have finally found a way out. When he got there, a woman was taking a bath there. This really surprise him that he fell backwards making a loud noise that caught her attention. She got out of the lake put on the first layer of her clothes on and check it out.  
When she saw him she reach out her hand to help him up. Kei look up at her and saw that her hair was pink. After he got up and apologize, he ask her what was she. Do you what she said." Said Sakura.

"What?" asked Sarada.

"She smile and said her name is Sakura and she a Cherry Blossom Fairy. She was so beautiful and unique that he ask her to marry him on spot. Both of their faces was so red but that didn't change the fact that he have already fallen in love with her. She couldn't make up her mind so she ask if they can take it one step at a time and this made him unbelievably happy. After a year of traveling together they got married and have a child together. I'm actually the third child in our family to be born with pink hair and the second after her to be name Sakura." Said Sakura.

"That so amazing MAMA!" said Sarada with a big smile.

"It really is." Said Sasuke from where he was leaning at the leaving room doorframe.

"Sasuke-kun!?" said Sakura as she looked at her husband as he enter de leaving room.

"So I also marry a one of a kind." Said Sasuke as he putted his arm around his wife.

"Eh!?" said Sakura a bit confused by her husband action.

"Mama, Papa, Now I want a little brother and we should name him Kei." Said an excited Sarada.

"Eh!?" Sakura looked from her daughter to her husband.

"That not a bad idea, well Sakura we should get started than." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"EH!?" said a red faced Sakura looking at her husband.


End file.
